


Of Monsters and Trolls

by Beldaran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men, Other, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldaran/pseuds/Beldaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation of of the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men as sung by homestuck characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Double lyrics indicate the trolls singing together.

AG: I d8n’t like walking ar8und this old and empty h8use.  
GA: So Hold My Hand I’ll Walk With You My Dear.

AG: The sta8rs creek as I sleep,  
AG: its keep8ng me awake.  
GC: 1TS TH3 HOUS3 T3LL1NG YOU TO CLOS3 YOUR 3Y3S

TC: sOmE DaYs i cAn’t eVeN TrUsT MySeLf.  
CG: ITS KILLING ME TO SEE YOU THIS WAY

CG: CAUSE THOUGH THE TRUTH MAY VARY  
CG: THIS SHIP WILL CARRY OUR BODIES SAFE TO SHORE

CG: HEY!  
TC: hey!  
TC: HEY!

TA: there2 an old voice iin my head  
TA: that2 holdiing me back  
AA: well tell him that I miss 0ur little talks

TA: 2oon iit wiill all be over, buriied with our pa2t  
AA: we used t0 play 0utside when we were y0ung  
AA: and full 0f life and full of l0ve

TA: 2ome day2 ii dont know iif ii am wrong or riight  
AA: y0ur mind is playing tricks 0n y0u my dear

TA: cau2e though the truth may vary  
AA: cause th0ugh the truth may vary  
TA: thii2 shiip wiill carry our bodiies 2afe two 2hore  
AA: this ship will carry 0ur b0dies safe t0 sh0re

AA: hey!  
TA: dont li2ten two a word ii 2ay  
AA: hey!  
TA: the 2cream2 all 2ound the 2ame  
AA: hey!

TA: though the truth may vary  
AA: th0ugh the truth may vary  
TA: thii2 shiip wiill carry our bodiies 2afe two 2hore  
AA: this ship will carry 0ur b0dies safe t0 sh0re

TC: nOw yOu’rE GoNe gOnE GoNe aWaY  
TC: i wAtChEd yOu dIsApPeAr  
TC: aLl tHaT’S LeFt iS ThE GhOsT Of yOu.  
AT: nOW WERE TOURN TOURN TOURN APART,  
AT: tHERES NOTHING WE CAN DO,  
AT: jUST LET ME GO, WELL MEET AGAIN SOON,

TC: now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around  
TC: I’LL SEE YOU WHEN I FALL ASLEEP.

AT: hEY,  
TC: don't listen to a word I say  
AT: hEY,  
TC: THE SCREAMS ALL SOUND THE SAME.  
AT: hEY,

TC: though the truth may vary  
TC: THIS SHIP WILL CARRY OUR BODIES SAFE TO SHORE.

CG: HEY!  
TA: dont li2ten two a word ii 2ay  
CG: HEY!  
TC: THE SCREAMS ALL SOUND THE SAME.  
CG: HEY!

AC: :33 though the truth may vary  
CT: D--> Though the truth may vary  
AC: :33 this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
CT: D--> This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

CA: though the truth may vvary  
CC: T)(ough)( t)(e trut)( may vary  
CA: this ship wwill carry our bodies safe to shore  
CC: T)(is s)(ip will carry our bodies safe to shore.

AG: Tho8gh the tr8th may vary  
AT: tHOUGH THE TRUTH MAY VARY,  
AG: this ship will carry our 8odies safe to shore.  
AT: tHIS SHIP WILL CARRY OUR, BODIES SAFE TO SHORE,


End file.
